1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device having a stand module.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid progress in electronic technology, flat panel displays have become the mainstream among various displays and replaced cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. In flat panel displays, liquid crystal display (LCD) technology has matured and become popular. Liquid crystal display technology may be applied in electronic devices such as LCD monitors, LCD TVs, or all-in-one personal computers (PC).
In all-in-one PCs, for example, in order for the user to comfortably view the display, the back of the all-in-one PC may include a stand. The stand may expand for the all-in-one PC to be supported on a desktop, so that the display of the all-in-one PC may be tilted at a suitable angle for the user to view. However, current stands for all-in-one PCs need to be manually adjusted in order to expand or retract, which causes inconvenience when being used.